


Casual Encounters

by Solei89



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coffee Shops, Fun, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89
Summary: I will post one-shots here. Just some random things that come to mind and requests I get on Tumblr.





	1. Tiny Sweets

 

It was quiet and cold this morning. Most people were still in bed, wrapped up and warm. How he wished he could enjoy that peace of mind. Instead, one James Buchanan Barnes was dragging himself through the freshly fallen snow. A nightmare still fresh in his mind. 

After he shot up from the horrific dream, he decided a walk would help him. So, he got dressed and left his Brooklyn apartment. He made his way to a nearby park about 15 minutes from his building. After aimlessly walking around for however long he did (he wasn’t keeping track), he felt the need for a cup joe sinking in. 

He left the park from a different side he doesn't usually go through, hoping to find something open this early (it was 7:15 am) on a Sunday morning. To his surprise, there was a small cafe open on the corner parallel to the where he exited the park.

He made his way over to the shop that had a hanging sign that read  _ Tiny Sweets.  _ When he walked in, he was immediately struck by the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked treats. The place was small and only had 3 round table scattered about and one table tucked in a corner by the window. He decided he would sit at the table by the window so he could see who, if anyone, came in. 

“Good morning!” a cheery voice pulled his attention to the counter. 

James was floored by your beauty and the bright smile on your face. Your eyes were kind with a hint of mischief. Your lips were succulent and he imagined for a moment what they tasted like. It was only when you frowned a bit that he noticed he was staring at you. 

Clearing his through he quickly said, “Morning,” voice gruff and low. 

Your smile perked up again. “What can I get you?”

James walked up to the counter. “A coffee, please.”

“Sure thing. How do you like it?” you asked. 

His mind may have wondered to something more intimate, but he snapped himself out of it quickly. “Cream and 2 sugars.”

“Coming right up.” You walked over to a shelf with mugs. “Is this your first time here?”

“Yeah,” he answered while he watched you intently as you made his coffee. 

Turning with the mug in your hands, you made your way back to the counter. “Welcome to my shop, Tiny Sweets.”

Your voice was melodic. James found himself completely enamored by you, yet he didn’t even know your name. 

“Thank you,” he finally managed, taking the mug from your hands. It smelled heavenly. 

You looked at him and your eyes lit up for a moment. “Hold on.” You went over to where there were an array of tiny baked goods, grabbed a small plate and put a pastry on it. “Here you go. Its a strawberry and cream puff pastry. It’s on the house.”

James blinked in surprise at the generous offer. “You don’t have-”

You cut him off before he could protest. “I already did. Besides, you look like you could use a pick me up. Enjoy it.” 

James smiled shyly at you and thanked you again before stuffing some bills in the tip jar. He ignored the look you gave him because you knew he was still trying to pay for it. He made his way over to the table by the window. The coffee was perfect, and he had to hold in a moan at how delicious the pastry was. He could see himself in here every day of the week. 

  
  


James had been frequenting  _ Tiny Sweets  _ for a few months now. You saw him at least 3 times a week. Sometimes he would come in as soon as you unlocked the door. Other times he would come in after the morning rush. This time, he came in the evening and he was with someone. 

“Hi, James!” You greet him with that big smile that makes him melt. 

“Hi, Y/N,” James says shyly. The tall, dark handsome fellow he walked in with elbows him in the ribs and it hit you that he was the Falcon. “Oh, this is my friend, Sam.”

“Hello, Sam,” you say stretching a hand over the counter. 

“Hey. Nice to finally meet ya,” Sam says excitedly shaking your hand. 

You quirk an eyebrow up and look at James, who can’t seem to look at you. “Well, I hope whatever he’s told you is good. I got a reputation to keep,” you joke winking at James when he finally makes eye contact. 

He feels his cheeks go red and tries to hide behind the hair framing his face. 

Sam laughs. “Only the best things about you. Especially, about these tiny desserts.”

It gave you butterflies to think he may actually like you the way you like him since he had told his friends about you. Ever since that first cold morning he walked into your little shop, you were strangely drawn to him. Yes, he was extremely handsome and attractive, but there was something in his eyes. Something that made you want to get to know him. 

Your conversations were short with him, and he sometimes seemed to be battling internally. Then, you found out he was the Winter Soldier and understood a little better what you had seen in his eyes. He was longing for peace of mind. A peace he knew he didn’t deserve, and yet he still yearned for it. You knew you wanted to show him he deserved to be happy. You were just too chicken to ask him out so you could. 

James looked up at you. “Can I a coffee, doll? Oh, and whatever this idiot wants.”

You felt your chest swell at the pet name. Maybe, he really did like you. “Sure thing. What will you be having, Sam?”

“A latte and any one of those fine desserts you have there,” Sam said pointing to the display of sweets. 

“You fellas have a seat. I’ll be right over with your order,” you said to them and sauntered away. You missed James’s lingering look before Sam dragged him to a table. 

“Dude, she’s beautiful,” Sam whispered looking over to you, making sure you didn’t hear. 

“I know,” James said a smile tugging at his lips. 

“So, when are you gonna ask her out?” Sam asked. 

James looked down at the table. How could someone as sweet and kind and beautiful as you want to go out with a broken man like him? 

“Hey, Frostbite, listen to me. If you don’t ask her out, I will,” Sam said with a shit eating grin. He loved ticking James off. 

“They will never find your body,” James growled in a low voice. 

“So, stop wasting time. A gal like that is hard to find. Besides, she likes you, too.” Sam was amused by the confused face looking back at him. 

“What? What makes you say that?” James asked with genuine intrigue. 

“It’s the way she looks at you. And, that wink she gave you.” Sam waggled his eyebrows. 

James shook his head. Come to think of it. You did look at him with a certain spark in your eyes. 

“Here you go, guys,” you said coming over to the table with a tray. You placed the coffee and latte down in front of them before placing a plate with 6 different cakes and pastries on it between them. “Here we have red velvet cake with cream cheese filling and frosting, german chocolate cake, lavender lemon cake, caramel apple cream puffs, almond danish, and vanilla bean puffs. Enjoy!”

Sam’s eye grew wide looking at the treats. “Thank you, Y/N!”

“You are very welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.” You gave James a shy smile before hurry back behind the counter. One he did not fail to notice. 

_ Maybe, she does like me…  _ He looked at Sam who was too busy trying to figure out which treat he wanted to try out first. James quickly took the red velvet cake when he noticed Sam stared at it longer than the rest. 

“Hey! I wanted that one,” Sam groaned. 

“I know,” James said and took a bite. He made an obscene sound and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. “It’s so good,” he mocked. 

“You’re a real asshole, Bucky.” Sam hastily grabbed the lavender lemon cake and shoved it in his mouth. He, too, made an obscene sound as he chewed. 

“Are you 2 ok?” you asked from behind the counter. 

They both looked at you embarrassed at how they were behaving. James looked down and apologized for both of them. You just laughed at them and went into the kitchen. 

James looked at Sam and kicked him under the table. “You idiot!” he hissed. 

“You started it,” Sam scoffed. 

“I don’t know why I came here with you,” James said grabbing the german chocolate cake.

“It was either I came with you, or I stalked you here,” Sam said simply. 

James shook his head. He just wanted some quiet time at his favorite coffee shop with the girl he was smitten with. Now, he just made an ass of himself in front of her because of birdbrain. 

When they were done fighting over who got to have what treat, Sam got up and walked over the counter. James watched him suspiciously. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry again for that unflattering display earlier,” he said sheepishly. 

You chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Hell, I'm flattered that something I made could make people of your caliber make noises like that.” Both Sam and James were puzzled by that. 

“Our caliber?” James had gotten up and was now standing next to Sam. 

“Avengers.” You were amused at the look on their faces. “Come on, now. Give a girl a little credit. You think I didn’t know I’ve been serving coffee to Sergent Barnes for months. Especially, after strolling in here with the Falcon.”

James and Sam looked at each other and then back to you. Your eyes were sparkling and you had a mischievous smirk. James did not think you knew who he was. How could you still be so sweet after finding out?

“So, you know about my past?” James asked in a small voice, eyes searching your face while he waited for an answer.

You looked him in the eyes and when you spoke it was firm but not unkind. “Yes, I know about what you were forced to do.” You sighed. “James, your past is just that. Your past. We all have one. Some are worse than others, but what matters is that you don’t live in it. You push forward and learn to become better in your present so you have a brighter future. That’s called living.”

He was struck by your words and all he could do was stare at you, mouth slightly open. Even Sam seemed to be at a loss for words. When you gave him that bright smile he cherished, James’s faced softened. 

“Y/N, would you like to grab dinner tonight?” he asked with new found courage. 

Your smile grew wider, and your eyes crinkled. “I thought you’d never ask, James.”

He looked relieved and almost like some burden lifted from his shoulders. “Bucky. You can call me Bucky.”


	2. Painting In The Park

###  **Painting at the Park**

 

You absolutely adore the Springtime in NYC. Trees are full green again, teeming with wildlife. Flowers of all kinds and colors littered the strangest of places, like between cracks in walls and n the sidewalk. People have an extra pep in their step and add to the array of colors from Mother Nature. 

It is the perfect time to grab your canvas, easel, paints, brushes, and head out to the park. You love to set up in the middle of the lush greenery and just let your mind and hand wonder. More than a few of your successful paintings were created with this method. 

Today was pleasantly warm with a soft breeze passing through every so often.  _ Perfect.  _ You gathered your art supplies and headed out the door. You had decided sometime last week that you would go to Sakura Park to create your first painting for Spring. 

The park wasn’t far from your little apartment on 129th street, so you walked there. It was too beautiful of a day to deal with the stuffy MTA busses. Besides, you knew the scenery would help inspire your creative whimsy. 

You made a quick stop at a corner store to grab some snacks and a drink before you got to Sakura Park. You were delighted to see that the park was mostly empty. There shouldn’t be too many distractions while you worked. You set up by a bench so you could sit when you needed a break. Once you were all set up, you looked around at the lush beauty surrounding you. 

_ The trees are a must for this painting. Maybe, I’ll add some fantastical elements as well.  _ You picked up a brush and let your hand move across the canvas. You were so consumed, that you didn’t even notice the stranger watching you in complete awe. 

⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝

After yet another sleepless night, Bucky had made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find something to ease his stomach. He found Steve in the kitchen making sandwiches. 

“I woke you up again,” Bucky said gruffly. “Sorry.”

Steve looked at him with a soft smile. “You don’t have to apologize. This is exactly why I’m here, Buck.”

Bucky felt terrible that he would wake Steve up with his nightmares. Sometimes, Steve would have to come in and hold him down because his thrashing around would destroy his bed. Those nights were the worst. He would always attack Steve thinking he was from Hydra. If it wasn’t for the super soldier serum, he was sure he would’ve killed Steve by now. 

Steve could see the pain in his friend's eyes. “Come on. Eat, it will help you feel better.”

Bucky wasn’t exactly hungry, but he wouldn’t refuse Steve’s offer. The man was up at 3 in the morning because of him. It was the least he could do. He nodded and sat down at the kitchen table after taking the plate Steve held out for him. 

After a few moments of silence, Steve spoke. “We should head out in the morning. Some fresh air will do us both some good.”

Bucky thought about it as he chewed. He had been cooped up in their apartment for a few weeks now. He only went out when it was absolutely necessary to replenish food and toiletries. He didn’t feel comfortable out in the public. 

“I don't know, Steve,” he began just to be cut off. 

Steve knew he was going to try and find an excuse to stay home. “Bucky, you need to get out and get some sun. Staying locked away day in and day out is not helping you. In fact, I think it’s doing more damage than good. Besides, you won’t be alone. I’ll be with you.”

Bucky pouted knowing the blond was right and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Reluctantly, he nodded. “Fine.”

Steve beamed at him. “That’s the spirit, Buck. We’re going to Sakura Park.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “Where’s that and why do I feel like you’ve been planning this for a while now?”

“It’s on Riverside and I have been planning to get you outside. I was looking for a park we could go to and Sakura stood out. With Spring in full effect, I’m sure the cherry blossoms are a must see,” Steve said simply and took the last bite of his sandwich. 

“You’re taking your sketchbook, right?” Bucky asked with a grin. He knew Steve really did want to get him out of the apartment, but he also knew that the artist needed a change of scenery. 

“You know me so well.” Steve got up and took his plate over to the sink. “Try and get some rest, Buck. We are in for a long day.”

Bucky shook his head and groaned. What did this man have in store for him?

⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝

When Bucky and Steve got to Sakura Park, they were surprised to see how empty it was on such a beautiful day. Bucky was glad it was empty. The fewer people he had to be around the better. Steve was in awe at the beautiful trees that were surrounding them. 

They walked around, trying to find the perfect spot that inspired Steve. They finally did at a bench under a tree that faced Riverside Church. Steve didn’t waste any time breaking out his sketchbook. 

Bucky sat back on the bench and scanned the area. He took in the trees, full of cherry blossoms, the flowers sprouting from the lush green grass around them. He watched squirrels dart out from behind trees and garbage cans looking for their next meal. There was a couple a few feet from them, walking their beagle. 

“So, whatcha think, Buck?” Steve asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “It’s quite.”

Steve shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, it is. The cherry blossoms are beautiful.”

Bucky looked around again and was stunned by the beauty that had just walked into the park. She had a large black tote bag on her shoulder, an easel under the same arm and a plastic bag in her other hand. “Beautiful,” he murmured. 

Steve looked at Bucky curiously. Upon following his friend's gaze, he noticed what-no, who had grabbed his attention suddenly. He smiled fondly at Bucky but said nothing. He was happy to see him take an interest in another human that wasn’t him. 

Bucky watched as she set up her easel and secured the canvas onto it. She pulled out some tubes of paint, brushes and a wooden palette from her tote bag. He admired the care she took setting her palette and the way she looked around at the trees. It reminded him of Steve and a smile tugged at his lips. 

⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝

You took a step back to get a better look at what you had on the canvas. You studied it intently, tilting your head from side to side. There was something missing, but you couldn’t figure out what. You frowned with a groan and took another step back. 

“You’re really talented,” a soft voice said from behind you. 

You yelped in surprise and spun around to see who was there. You could’ve sworn you were there alone. Now, there were 2 men sitting on the other end of the bench. And, not just any 2 men. Your eyes went wide as you stared at Captian America and the Winter Soldier.

“Holy, shit! You’re Captain Rogers and Sergent Barnes!” you squeaked. 

Steve laughed at how flushed you were. Bucky felt the heat rise up his neck and face. You knew who they were. Who  _ he  _ was.  

“Yes, we are,” Steve said an got up. He went over to you with his hand out. “And, you are?” he asked when you shook his hand. 

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to figure out how words worked. Finally, you managed to tell them your name. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” Steve looked at the painting again. 

Bucky came up behind and smiled shyly at you. You stuck your hand out and after a moment of hesitation, he shook it. Your hands were so soft and slender in his. Your eyes were still wide and he felt like he could lose himself in them forever. He felt the blush creeping back and let go of your hand with a grunt and turned his attention to your painting. 

“Seriously, speaking. This is amazing. How long have you been painting, Y/N?” Steve asked you. 

You blushed at the compliment and looked down. “Thank you. I’ve been painting since I was 4.” 

Bucky was fascinated by the painting. The harmonious colors blended so beautifully together. He knew this should be in a museum so everyone could experience it. Because that’s what it was. An experience. He noticed you were staring at him and when he looked at you, you averted your gaze quickly. Maybe you wanted to know his thoughts on it. 

“This should be up in a museum. It’s exquisite,” he said in a quiet voice. Why was he so flustered around you? 

You looked back at him, eyes shining. “You really think so?” 

He felt his pulse quicken at the look you were giving him. Your eyes are bright and you’re smiling shyly.  _ God, she’s beautiful.  _

You were trying to figure out how the hell you ended up standing here with heroes who actually enjoyed your work. Then, you noticed you were starring again and looked back to the painting.  _ Get it together, Y/N.  _ You felt those steel blue eyes on you.  _ Damn it, he noticed I was staring again.  _ You couldn’t help it, though. He was so handsome and those eyes just pulled you in. 

Steve, who was enjoying the tension between you 2, spoke trying to ease the air. “So, is this how you make a living?”

You looked up at the blond and nodded. “Yeah, I have an online Etsy shop that I sell my paintings on. I also do commission pieces once in a while.”

“That’s awesome.” Steve gestured to Bucky. “Buck’s right. This should be in a museum.”

You would love to have your art displayed in a museum, but didn’t feel confident enough in pursuing it. “I don’t how I would even begin trying to get into one.” You chuckled, trying to hide your self-doubt. 

Bucky sensed there was more to it than what you were saying. He felt an eagerness to find out what was bothering you. Just this morning he was dreading being around people. Now, he wanted to know everything about you. 

“I’m pretty sure if you put a portfolio together any curator would be interested in displaying your work,” Bucky heard himself say. “Anyone with eyeballs can see how talented you are.”

His words struck a cord and you felt your chest swell with pride. You smiled at him. “I guess I should put one together, then.”

Steve reached into his pocket and took out his phone. “Oh, I better take this. Excuse me.” He walked away, but not before smirking at Bucky.

_ What is this punk up to?  _ Bucky’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and raised an eyebrow. 

**Steve:** Ask her out to lunch

**Bucky:** What??

**Steve:** Do it 

Bucky felt your eyes on him. He looked at you and swallowed. You blinked at him owlishly. He felt himself slipping deep into your e/c eyes.  _ Just ask her, you dumbass.  _

“So, uh, do you have any plans for lunch? I thought, maybe, we could grab a bite to eat.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously but kept his eyes on yours. 

You felt the crimson creep up your face and bit your bottom lip. “Um, yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. Then, he realized that this area was foreign to him and he had no idea where to go. “Is there a place around here you like?”

You thought about it for a moment. There were a few restaurants in the area. You had tried them out and didn’t have any complaints. “Well, there are a few places around that are good. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Not really. You pick a place, doll. Steve is paying for it, so don’t worry about prices,” Bucky said with a wicked smirk as Steve made his way back over to you both. 

Steve let out a huff. “Oh, am I? 

“Yeah, you are punk,” Bucky confirmed. 

You found their friendship adorable. “Hmm, do you guys like seafood?” They both nodded at you. “Great! There’s a fish market that makes the best stuffed clams not far from here. Let me just pack up.”

“Sounds good, Doll,” Bucky said. He looked at your painting again. “Is it safe to move this?”

“Yeah, it’s already dry. Acrylic paint dries fast in warm weather like this,” You assured him. You took the canvas off of the easel and handed it to him. “Can you hold this for a moment?”

“Of course.” He took the painting and watched you as he did before. In awe, while you put everything away. He was relishing the fact he could spend some more time with you. He was looking forward to getting to know you better. 

Steve was surprised at how today was turning out, but he was happy about it. A simple day out was turning into something special. His best friend seemed to be coming out of his shell, finally. He was talking to a beautiful, talented woman and they were all going to have lunch together. He knew this was the start of something great. 

He wasn’t wrong, either. Neither you or Bucky knew that this marked the first day of a long life together. How a simple day painting in the park led you to find the love of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am really trying to get better at both one-shots and reader fics. Not something I really do. Any feedback would be really helpful so don't hesitate to let me know what you think. 
> 
> To those who have taken time out to read these things, cuz that's what they are, for now, things, THANK YOU!!! It really means a lot to me. I do hope you guys enjoy these reads.


	3. Fullmetal Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Tumblr.   
> Bucky x reader, where is has nicknamed him Fullmetal and after weeks and weeks (hell maybe months) of trying she finally gets him to sit and binge watch FMA Brotherhood with her. To see where her nickname for him comes from. Really sweet loving and fluffy of you like lol I just thought it was a cute idea.

Bucky was sitting down at the kitchen island, drinking coffee when you walked in.

“Mornin’, Zero,” he greeted in a gravelly voice.

“Morning, Fullmetal,” you said cheerfully as you make your way to the coffee pot. 

He shook his head and chuckled at the name. You’ve been calling him that for months now and he can’t figure out why. He had a metal arm, not body. It made more sense for you to call Tony that. What he didn’t know, however, is that you got it from one of your favorite animes, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

You plopped down next to him with a full mug, humming contently when that first sip hits your lips. “Coffee is the drink of the Gods and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“I agree,” he said smiling at you.

You had joined the team a year ago when you helped them hack into a HYDRA base. Tony was extremely impressed since he couldn’t figure out how to do it. He offered you a spot on the team and you took it eagerly. That’s how you became Zero.

“So, got any plans for today?” you asked before taking another sip of coffee.

Bucky looked at you with an amused smirk. “Trying to get me to watch that cartoon again?”

You glared at him. “It is an anime sir!” you snapped.

His eyes widened at your tone. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

You choked on your coffee. You had a major crush on the guy, but he was about to get stabbed. “No, it isn’t. I cannot believe you guy. It is animation specifically from Japan, James,” you stretched his name out obnoxiously.

“Ok, I’m sorry, doll. I wasn’t trying to upset you,” Bucky said putting his hands up in surrender.

You glared at him before looking down at the mug in your hands. You had been trying to get him to watch the show with you for months. Every time you asked, however, either a mission came up or he refused the offer. You were starting to think that Bucky didn’t really like you. Especially, not the way you liked him.

“Hey, Z? Are you alright?” he asked genuinely concerned.

You gnawed at your bottom lip for a few moments. Then, you heard yourself ask, “Why don’t you like me?” You winced at how pathetic it came out, but you had to know.

Bucky looked at you shocked. How could you think such a thing? He liked you a lot. He just didn’t know how to express it. After all the brain-scrambling HYDRA did to him, he lost that flirtatious side he once had.

“Z, look at me,” he said softly, putting his index finger under your chin, lifting your face towards his. When you looked into those impossibly blue eyes of his, you saw sadness.  “I’m sorry for making you feel like I don’t like you. That was never my intention. I like you. You’re my friend.”

You stared at him, mouth slightly open. Finally, you said, “So, why do you always avoid hanging out with me?” He says your his friend, but for months you haven’t been able to get him to sit down and watch T.V. with you.

Bucky mulled over what he wanted to say. He knew he should tell you that he’s been harboring a crush on you since the moment he laid eyes on you. That he loves your quirky sense of humor and how you get along with everyone so well. He should tell you how unbelievably impressed he was at how intelligent you are. That he’s proud to be on the same team as someone with your IQ.

Instead, he said, “Because, I’m no fun to hang out with. You’re this free spirit that lights up the room. I’m just a brooding old man who doesn’t know the difference between a cartoon and anime.”

You shook you’re head. This man was impossible. “Bucky, you’re ridiculous. I do not light up rooms,” You chuckled. “And, you’re not a broody old man. You are an old man that doesn’t know the difference between cartoons and anime, though.”

Bucky laughed. “Why do you to hang out with me, Z?”

“Because I like you.” Your eyes went wide and you felt the heat rise up your neck. You looked away quickly, now finding your coffee very interesting. Did you just tell the man you’ve been crushing on you liked him?

Bucky’s eyes grew as well. Not in embarrassment, but in realization. You liked him the way he liked you. What an idiot he’s been all this time. Trying to convince himself you would never like him, he missed the signs.

He shot up from the stool and hugged you. “Zero, I really like you. All this time you liked me too but I was just too stupid to see it.”

You melted into his embrace at those words. Bucky liked you back. You looked up at him smiling from ear to ear.

“So, does this mean you’re gonna watch Fullmetal with me, now?” you asked, eyes hopeful.

He gave you a lopsided grin. “Of, course, Z. Come on.”

You hopped off the stool happily. “Yay!”

Bucky grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way to your suite. When you got there, you told him to sit down on the couch while you put together a quick breakfast. You were so excited that he was finally going to watch FMA Brotherhood with you. Once you finished eating, you ran into your room to get DVDs.

You were doing a little dance while you put a DVD into your PS4 that made Bucky laugh. You were so damn cute when you were excited. You grabbed a remote and sat next to him.

“Are you ready?” you asked eagerly.

“Yeah, doll. Start it,” he said putting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him.

Your heart burst in your chest when you felt his warmth. You snuggled into his side and started the first episode. Bucky watched it intently and when it was done he looked at you smiling.

“So, this is where you got the name Fullmetal from, huh?”

“Yeah. That’s why I’ve been trying to get you to watch it with me, old man,” you teased.

“Watch it, doll. This old man can kick your ass,” he jested, poking you in the ribs. 

“Stop that,” you squealed.

Bucky didn’t listen and continued to tickle you. You were laughing so hard you had tears in your eyes. You tried to push him away, but your efforts were futile. Finally, when you couldn’t breathe, he stopped.

“You are the worse, Fullmetal,” you huffed out.

“Just a little,” he said bringing you back to his side. You looked so beautiful when you were laughing like that.

“Ready for the next episode?” You had calmed your breathing and could talk normally again.

“Almost,” Bucky whispered. He cupped your cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours.

You bit back a moan when he nipped at your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and let him explore it with his tongue. He tasted like coffee and french toast and you're sure you tasted the same. You ran your hand through his hair while pulled you into his lap, ever breaking the kiss.

Bucky pulled away when the need for air arose. He chuckled as you chased his lips when he did. He put his forehead on yours, looking into your eyes. His toothy smile made your pulse quicken.

“Y/N,” Bucky purred and it sent a shiver down your spine. “Will you be my best girl?”

You beamed at him. “Of course, Fullmetal!” You grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

For the next two days, the two of you stood in your suite watching FMA Brotherhood. Bucky loved the show as much as you did and was proud of being called Fullmetal. He even asked what other animes you liked so he could watch them with you. The next anime you put him on to was Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship between the two of you. You had finally found that special someone in Bucky Barnes aka Fullmetal.


	4. Fun Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Tumblr request.  
>  Buck request? Short reader (am 4'11" and it hard to find short reader fics lol) like the reader tiny but feisty

You were walking home from the market when you felt someone come up behind and grab your arm. You looked up to see a strange man with a baseball cap, dark shades and his hoodie up looking down at you. He shoved you into an ally and against a wall.

“Give me your money and any other valuables and I won’t hurt you,” he demanded, voice low and gruff.

You glared at him. “I don’t have any valuables, prick,” you spat.

His grip tightened on your arm. Through gritted teeth, he said, “Listen, you little bitch. I’m not gonna ask you again. Give me what you got.”

Anyone else would understandably be scared and should just do what he asked for. But, not you. This asshole had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

“That’s asking again, though,” you said with a grin.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You wanna die?” he was furious.

“That ain’t gonna happen,” a voice came from the entrance to the ally.

This was your opportunity. You quickly dropped your bag of groceries, took a hold of the man's hoodie and flipped over your head on to the floor. He yelped in pain as he landed hard on his back.

“Whoa. Nice move,” the voice said.

You looked over with a smug smile at who had

come to your rescue. Your jaw dropped when you saw the Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. What the hell was he doing here?

His eyes danced with amusement at the shock written on your face. “Is everything alright?”

You shook the cobwebs out of your head and found your voice. “Yeah.” You looked down at the produce laying all over the floor now. “My groceries aren’t though,” you mumbled.

James chuckled. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” He made his way over to the man who was trying to stand up. He kicked his legs from under him. “Stay put. The cops are on their way.”

“My brother trained me. He has a gym in the Bronx where he trains kids in Karate, Taekwondo, and Jujitsu,” you shrugged. “I’m a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo and a purple belt in jujitsu.”

James was impressed. “You clearly didn’t need my help, but I am glad I happened to be walking by.” He kicked the man’s legs from under him again as he was trying to get up. “You’re hard of hearing, punk? I said, stay put. Or, I’ll let her slam you again.”

You giggled. You didn’t know it then, but this was the start to a very unlikely friendship with the Avenger.

⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸

“Bucky, where did you put the bread crumbs? I need to get started on the chicken,” you called from the kitchen.

You and Bucky had formed a close bond since the day you met. It started out slow, running into each other at the market, on the street or at the diner in your neighborhood.  At first, you thought he was following you and had finally confronted him at the dinner one evening. You had walked in to grab a coffee and a slice of their incredible apple pie. You heard the door open while you waited for your order.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky said walking to the counter.

You eyed him suspiciously. “Hey.”

Noticing the way you were looking at him, he frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“Are you following me?”

He was taken aback at how straight forward you were about it. His eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. “No! Why do you think I’m following you?”

You tilted your head to the side. “We are always running into each other. I don’t think it’s just a coincidence.”

This made Bucky laugh. “I can see how that can make you suspicious. I’m not, though. I live in the area.”

You searched his face and could see he was telling the truth. You smirked at him. “Ok, I believe you.”

He looked relieved and smiled. “Great.” Looking up at the menu, he asked, “So, what are you getting?”

After that, you started spending more time together. Sitting at the diner some nights talking about your day. He would help you grocery shop on the weekends and carry your bag to your door. As a thank you for grocery shopping, you invited over for lunch. Now, he was always at your place to eat or just hang out.

He walked into the kitchen, lopsided smile on his face. “I put them on the top shelf, doll. Next to the flour.”

You glared at him. “Why do you put the things I need so high up?” You began climbing on the counter.

Bucky chuckled. “Because you’re really little and I enjoy watching you climb.”

You looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why I let you in my house. You know what, no food for you.”

“Awww, come on, Y/N. Don’t be like that,” he whined. “It’s really cute cuz you’re so little.”

Even on the counter, you still had to stand on your tiptoes to reach the bread crumbs. “I’m not little. I’m fun size. Now, help me off this counter.”

Laughing, he sauntered over to you and held his arms out. You jumped into them cradling the container of bread crumbs in your arms. He planted a kiss on your forehead before setting you down.

“I don’t know about fun size. You’re way too feisty,” he told amused. You slapped his shoulder and he mocked pain. “What? You are. You’re like a chihuahua. Small but will fight you.”

“I am not like a chihuahua! I don’t shiver and yap all the damn time.” You defended yourself. “I cannot believe you, Buck.”

“You’re yapping right now,” he pointed out.

You picked up the chefs knife on the counter and whirled around. “If you don’t get the hell outta my kitchen, Barnes. So help me, I’ll cut you.” you were pointing the knife at him.

He threw his hands up in surrender. “Alright. I’m going. Jeeze.” When he was walking out he looked back at you smirking. “You know, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly how a 4’9 chihuahua would react.”

You threw the knife at him and he ducked down at the last second. It embedded itself into the wall behind him. He looked at you, eyes wide in astonishment.

“You just threw a knife at me?” his voice came out high pitched.

You glared at him, hands on your hips and lips pursed. “I am 4’11. Thank you very much, Sir. Now, get out before I throw another one at you.”

He shook his head going back into the living room. “She threw a fucking knife at me,” he said to himself as he sat down on the couch.

“Oh, shut up. You’re a super soldier. You would’ve been fine if it got you. You big oaf,” you yelled from the kitchen.

You’re sure you heard him mumbled something but just continued breading the chicken for dinner. Maybe you had gone a bit over bored throwing a knife at him. It just pissed you off that he said you were 4’9. You’re little, but not that damn little.

You came out of the kitchen an hour later to find him with his head back on the couch, sleeping. You took a moment to admire him. He was so handsome. You loved how focused his eyes were while also being soft. He had a strong jaw surrounded by stubble and you may have wandered a time or two how his plump lips would feel against yours. You smiled to yourself at the thought.

You walked over to him humming. You stood behind him and wrapped your arms around his chest, resting your chin on his shoulder. “It’s time to get up you big oaf. Dinner is ready.”

He groaned and opened his eyes. Looking at you through the corner of his eye, he said, “You’re not gonna throw any more knives at me, are you?”

You shook your head. “No. I may have overreacted,” you admitted. “I’m sorry.”

He grabbed your hands in his. “I forgive you, doll.” He turned his head and looked at you. His face so close to yours, you felt his breath. “I’m sorry for calling you a 4’9 chihuahua.”

You stared into his eyes and realized something. You really liked Bucky. Yeah, you threw a knife at him, but you cared for him deeply. He was always there when you needed him. He was easy to talk to. You were comfortable around him and he made you feel safe.

He must have read it in your eyes, because he reached up, cupped your cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. You were shocked for a split second before melting into it. His lips were as soft as you had imagined and it sent shivers down your spine.

He pulled away when his lungs were screaming for air. He smiled at you, pink dusting his cheeks. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, doll.”

You mirrored his smile. “I’m glad you finally did.”


	5. Oil Stains and Cocktail Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request  
>  Oooh! I have an idea for a Bucky request! One where the reader is covered in tattoos and has facial piercings. Total rocker chick that always says "no way in hell would I fit into the 1940s"

Bucky found you in the garage, as usual, working on Shadow. Over the past 6 months, he had found himself spending a lot of time with you. He found you fascinating. 

Your arms and legs were covered in tattoos along with some littered about your torso and back.  Both your ears were had earrings going around to the lob that had 1-inch gauges. Your eyebrow, lip, nose, and tongue were fitted with jewelry as well. 

Every time he walked into the garage, you had some heavy metal blasting away as you worked. (Today you were rocking out to Type O Negative.) However, your rocker lifestyle is not what caught his eye. 

* * *

 

You were one of the smartest people on the planet, (seriously, your one of the few whose IQ can rival that of Tony fucking Stark!). You created Shadow, your robotic demon horse that runs 400 mph, shoots flames from its nose and mouth, it is virtually indestructible. You have the ability to teleport short distances, disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of smoke. You could also conjure smoke to fill a space, blinding enemies. 

You have a wicked sense of humor and a huge heart. Everyone on the team got along with you. You made everyone around feel welcomed and listened to. So much so, Bucky always sought you out for a little comfort. Especially, on his off days.   

Today wasn’t an off day but Stark was throwing a Gala for some charity and he was making the whole team go. If he had to go, he wanted to make sure you would be there, too. He wasn’t suffering alone. That, and he really wanted to see you in a dress. 

“Hey, Smoke. Whatcha up to?” Bucky asked leaning on a beam by your workshop. 

You looked up from clinking around in Shadow’s leg. “Upgrading the interface. What’s up?”

“You going to the Gala tonight, right? Stark said it’s a must for everyone on the team,” he said smirking. 

You jutted your bottom lip out like a child who was told it was time for bed, but you weren’t tired. “But, I don’t wanna. There’ll be stupid politicians there.”

Bucky was amused by your whining. He also found you're pouting incredibly adorable. “Sorry, doll. Stark’s orders.” 

“What would I even where? I don’t own any dresses,” you grunted turning back to Shadow’s leg. “I don’t do the girly dress thing.”

Bucky chuckled. “I don’t know why. You would look killer in an evening dress.” You had an amazing body. 

Your eyes snapped to his. “Barnes, are you picturing me in a 1940s style dress?”

Bucky’s cheeks went pink. He put his head down and smiled sheepishly. “Maybe?”

You laughed shaking your head. “You are ridiculous. There is no way in hell I would fit into a 1940’s dress. Shit, there’s no way in hell I would fit into the 1940s, luv.” 

Now, Bucky laughed. “Smoke, you aren’t the ‘fit in’ type.” He liked that you stood out. It added to your badassery.  “Also, Nat already picked up an outfit for you.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Did she now? There better be an open bar.”

“Of course there will be an open bar. It’s Tony, doll,” he said. He pushed himself off of the beam. “So, I’ll see you at the Gala tonight. It starts at 8, I think.”

You groaned as Bucky turned and walked out. You didn’t complain about the view you had though. The way the muscles in his back moved under the shirt and those massive, delicious thighs just did something to you. Now, you were thinking about him all dressed up. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad.

⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸

Nat was perfecting your make-up, which she was taking great pride in. You were growing impatient and wanted to get this Gala so you could have a drink, show face for a little while and then get the hell out of dodge. 

Nat took a step back to admire her work. “You know, Smoke. You look absolutely amazing.” You could hear the sincerity in her voice. 

You felt a blush creep up your neck and gave her a shy smile. “Thanks.” You gave her a once over. “You look beautiful.”

Nat had on a tight wine evening gown with her hair pinned up. She had on stilettos that had a heel so high and skinny, you wondered how she walked in them. You knew you’d break your face in them. Black Widow was an impressive, powerful woman, indeed. 

She grabbed her clutch and looked at you with a sly smirk. “Let’s go blow some minds.”

You smoothed down your dress and sighed. “Lead the way.”

⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸⇸

Bucky and Steve were sitting down at the bar talking when Steve saw you enter the room with Nat. Where he and Bucky were stationed at, he was facing Bucky who had his back to the entrance. Steve’s eyebrows shot up. 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and turned to see what caught his attention. His jaw dropped when his eyes landed on you. You had on a black, off the shoulder dress that was definitely 40s style and came down to your shins. You paired the dress (or rather, Nat did) with black Mary Janes shoes. You even had on makeup, your smokey eyes standing out even from across the room. 

“God, she’s beautiful,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve smiled fondly. He knew that Bucky like you more than he would admit. He was happy to see him finally interested someone. “She is.”

You were scoping out the room when you spot the bar and two very handsome super soldiers occupying it. You began making your way over to them, smiling brightly. You needed some Jack Daniels in your life once you saw how many people were attending. 

“Well, you two clean up very well,” you said winking at Bucky. 

“You too, Smoke,” Steve said looking you up and down. 

Bucky was drinking in your beauty as you ordered a drink. “I know you said you don’t do the girly dress thing, but you clearly should, doll. You look beautiful.”

You bit your lip and looked down. Those massive thighs were pressing against his dress pants begging you to sit on them. You pushed the thought aside and meekly said, “Thank you.” The bartender passed you your Jack and Coke and you took a deep drink. 

Bucky eyed you. “You ok, Smoke?”

“I am better now that Jack has joined us,” you said gesturing to the glass in your hand. “This is not my scene, so I will take all the help I can get.”

 Steve laughed. “It is crowded in here with less than pleasant people. But, it is necessary for us to be here.”

Tony did a lot of charity events and the Avengers were always the main attraction. It did help to bring in more money when they attended, which was the only reason they did. Most of the team would rather be lounging around on their nights off than surrounded by obnoxious politicians, lawyers and the like.   

You gulped down the last of the Jack and coke and motioned to the bartender for another. “So, how long do I have to mingle before I can skedaddle?” you asked Steve. 

“Two hours is the minimum according to Tony,” Bucky answered before throwing back his whiskey. 

“Uuuggggg, two whole hours,” you whined. You looked at the bartender as he handed you your drink and said, “I hope you have enough Jack because two hours is more than enough time to go through your stash.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry, Ms. Smoke. There’s enough for two days,” he assured you. 

“Good. And, it’s just Smoke. The miss makes me feel old.” 

Bucky and Steve laughed at that.

“No one would ever mistake you for old, Smoke,” Bucky told you, lopsided smile on his face. 

“Mmhmm, I’m sure. But, I am in this 40’s style dress so…”

“You would have looked just as beautiful in the 40s as you do now, doll.” Bucky’s eyes were intense as he looked into yours. Smoke grey eyes. How fitting. 

“No way in hell I’d fit in the 1940s, Barnes. How many times do I have to tell ya?” you shook your head, a playful smile tugging at your lips. 

You spent most of the night at the bar with them, completely forgetting about the two-hour minimum. You were too engrossed in the conversation you were having with the Cap and Sergeant to even care. The night was going smoothly. Steve had gone with Tony when the billionaire sauntered over and drunkenly stole him away to meet some big shot. You really weren’t paying attention. 

“So, did you finish upgrading Shadow?” Bucky asked as Steve disappeared in the crowd. 

Your eyes widened. “Yes,” you squealed excitedly. “Do you wanna see what he can do now?”

Bucky’s face lit up. You were clearly feeling the drinks but that didn’t stop how excited you were to show off your work. “Sure.”

You downed your drink and looked at the bartender. “Let me get a bottle of Jack for the road.”

“Sure thing,” he said handing you an unopened bottle. “I couldn’t possibly refuse an Avenger.”

You beamed at him. You wished you had bought some cash with you so you could tip him. It was like Bucky read your mind because he stuck a hand in his pocket and handed the man some cash. 

You both stood up and made your way to the elevator. You had slipped your arm through Bucky’s to keep yourself from stumbling. Jack and heels did not mix well, especially since you couldn’t walk in them sober. He had tensed a slight bit but melted into your touch after seeing how relaxed you were. 

You had taken off your shoes once the lift started to make its way down to your garage. Tony had let you turn the unused area into your personal workspace. You were beyond grateful. 

Bucky was looking at you as you swayed to the song you were humming while your arm was still looped in his. “You had fun tonight, doll?”

You smiled up at him. “Yeah. Thanks to you and Steve. I didn’t have to leave the bar, so that’s a win in my book.”

Bucky laughed as the elevator doors opened and he led you out. “More than half of that room is insufferable. I always stick to the bar with either Steve, Sam or Nat.”

“Well, now you got me, too, luv.” You really liked Bucky and enjoyed the time you got to spend with him tonight. 

You guys went over to your work station where Shadow stood. The horse was intimidating, standing there with red eyes that bore into you. He was 6 and a half feet tall and was modeled after a Clydesdale. Bucky was seriously impressed with you and how you brought Shadow to life. 

“So,” you said unlinking your arm and opening the bottle of Jack. You took a swig and passed it to Bucky. “As you know, Shadow is the bestest horse on the planet.” You pointed at a stool and looked at Bucky. “Sit.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Sit?”

“Yes, so I can show you how much better he is,” you told him pushing him towards the stool. 

Ok, ok. I’m sitting.” He plopped down and drank from the bottle. “What can he do now?”

You bounced up and down while rummaging through the contents of your workbench. You didn’t notice the open can of oil by your elbow and accidentally elbowed it. Bucky’s vibranium hand shot out and caught it, but some oil did splash onto your dress and the floor. 

“Damn it!” You looked at Bucky who was looking at you apologetically. “I ruined the dress Nat got me.” You were genuinely upset at yourself for doing so. You may not like to get dressed up, but you knew Nat had put a lot of thought into getting this outfit for you. 

“Don’t be sorry. I should’ve been faster,” he said, guilt taking over his features. He felt he could’ve prevented that from happening if he was paying attention. He was admiring how gorgeous you were in that dress. 

You looked at him and gave him a small smile. “If I wasn’t such a klutz, this wouldn’t have happened.” You looked down at the dress. “No point in cryin’ over spilled milk.” 

Bucky agreed with a nod and you picked up what you had been looking for. It was a small black device that fit in the palm of your hand. It had a button on it that you pushed while looking at Shadow. 

Bucky was astonished at what the horse did. Shadow’s body began to transform before them. Its legs opened and its body came apart, rearranging itself. It happened so fast, Bucky missed most of what happened before it was over. The next thing he knew, he was looking at motorcycle with Shadow’s head in front. 

“Wow,” Bucky said in awe. “This is amazing, Y/N.”

Your heart skipped at the way he said your name. You couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself on your face. “Thank you.” You bit your lip for a moment thinking about how awesome it would be to take Shadow out for a spin with Bucky. Yes, you had a few drinks, but Shadow had an autopilot feature you were not opposed to using. 

“Have you tested it out yet?” Bucky was now walking around Shadow, admiring every inch. 

“Not yet.”

He looked at you mischievously. “You wanna?”

“Oh hell yes!” You jumped up happily. “Let me change and we can go.”

“Now, why would you do that, doll?” Bucky’s voice had dropped a few octaves and it went straight to your core. “I think the dress is perfect for this ride.”

You licked your bottom lip. Was Bucky Barnes hitting on you? “You really like me in this dress, huh?”  
“I’d be lying if I said no. The style suits you, doll. Even if you don’t think so.”

You shook your head at him. “Sure, but there is still no way in hell I’d fit into the 1940s.” You made your way to Shadow and threw your leg over. You looked at Bucky invitingly and he got on behind you after grabbing the helmets from the end of your workbench. 

After you two were sat and secured, you told Shadow to take you two around the city. You felt your cheeks burn bright when he wrapped his arms around your middle. 

Leaning in, he said, “You may not fit into the 40s, but you fit into me quite well, doll.”

And, he was right. You two spent the rest of the night seeing just how well you two fit together.


	6. Lazy Day In

You were in the kitchen making breakfast when you heard Bucky get out of the shower. It felt like forever since you both had a day off together. You wanted nothing more than to lounge around with your Honey. 

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Bucky’s gravelly voice said from behind you while he wrapped his hands around your waist. “Whatcha makin’?”

You leaned into his warm chest and hummed. “Pancakes, eggs and bacon.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Sounds delicious. Need some help?”

“You can set up the table. I’m almost done here,” you said turning your head to look at him. You leaned up and gave him a kiss on the check. 

“Sure thing, doll.” His smile was warm and his eyes were shining. He slipped away from you so he could set up. 

“Oh, Hun, can you take care of the coffee, too. If you don’t mind,” you asked while plating the food. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” He made his way to the cabinet where the china was and grabbed 2 mugs. 

The coffee was already brewed, you just liked how he put it together. It always tasted better when he made it. You walked over to the table and put the plates down, as he came over with the coffee. 

“This is delicious, doll,” Bucky said with his mouth full of pancakes. 

“I’m glad, but can you swallow your food before talking? That’s not very gentleman-like,” you teased. 

He put his head down and swallowed. “Sorry, doll. It’s just really good.”

You laughed. “I’m just messing with you, Buck.”

“I know, but I really shouldn’t do that. I know better,” he chuckled.  

After breakfast, you made your way to the living room. You had a list of movies on Netflix that needed to be watched. Today you were determined to get through at least one.

“So, what are you in the mood for? Action? Mystery? Comedy?” you listed off a few genres while Bucky put his arm around you and tucked you into his side. 

“You,” Bucky’s voice was a low drawl. 

You looked up at him, his eyes dark and lips in a half smirk that sent a shiver down your spine. “I don’t recall being part of the list,” you teased running your fingers up his arm. 

“Mmm, well you are now that I added you.” Bucky’s hand came up to cradle the back of your head. He tilted your head back and kissed you deeply. 

You ran your fingers in his hair and gently scratched his scalp as his lips worked yours. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip before biting it. It was his way of asking for entrance and you were more than happy to oblige. 

You moaned as you tasted the pancakes still on his tongue. He moved his lips down your jaw, leaving sweet kisses as he made his way down to your throat. You felt his cool metal hand wrap around your waist and lift you up and into his lap. 

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered into the skin of your neck before biting down. 

It wasn’t hard enough to bruise but it did make you jolt and whimper. It was a sensitive spot and he knew how much you liked to feel his mouth there. He chuckled when brought his face back up your and kissed him needily. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, Sergeant,” you breathed on to his lips when you pulled away. 

He drank in your lust filled eyes and smiled mischievously. “Yes, Ma’am.”

With his hand still around your waist, Bucky stood up and you wrapped your legs around him. You kissed him as he carried you to the room, feeling how stiff he already was along the way. 

It looks like movies were no longer on the agenda for today. The two of you, instead, spent it exploring each other’s bodies. Not that either of you was complaining. It was hands down one of the best lazy day’s you’ve ever had. 


End file.
